


Sex-Terra

by StarlightAfterAStorm



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightAfterAStorm/pseuds/StarlightAfterAStorm
Summary: Veronica asks Logan a question. He is incredibly offended.Another quick prompt fill from tumblr: “Hot, gorgeous, beautiful…whatever you want to call it.”





	Sex-Terra

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere... in their happy teenager phase.

“Logan. Have you ever considered getting a different car?”

Logan clutches his hand to his chest, gaping at Veronica.

“How can you even  _say that_? How  _dare_  you?” 

Logan turns to his yellow monstrosity. 

“She didn’t mean that baby. Ignore the mean blonde pixie. She’s just jealous of how hot you are.”

“Jealous? Of a car? That you call  _hot_?”

“Hot, gorgeous, beautiful… whatever you want to call it. Perfect, stupendous, marvelous,  _sexy_.”

Veronica’s eyebrows scrunch together, wondering if her boyfriend has finally lost his mind

“Logan I’ll admit I don’t know the most about cars, but that eye sore is most definitely not  _sexy_.”

“Veronica. I don’t call her Sex-Terra for nothing.”

He leans onto the hood, stroking it softly while quirking an eyebrow at her. Veronica puts her hands over her face and groans. 

“Oh my god.”

Logan smiles and laughs a little as he grabs Veronica by the waist, using one hand to pull her hands away from her face. 

“You see, Veronica Mars, this car is  _special_. Certain cars just exude sexiness. And this one does.”

“This car makes you go blind, the longer you stare at it.”

“You doubt the sexiness of my car?”

Logan grabs Veronica’s hand and pulls her around the side of the car.

“Look at the the curves she has, the flawless appearance, the  _accessories_. The unblemished exterior and–” Logan opens up the door to the backseat. “The smooth interior. Comfortable and long lasting but stylish and will never let you down.”

Logan gestures for Veronica to follow him into the car and reaches over to close the door behind her.

“She always offers privacy and plenty of room for fun. Plus she never gets jealous of other blondes in my life. How is this not sexy?”

Logan stretches an arms around Veronica’s shoulders, curling her close into him. He starts placing small kisses just at her hairline leisurely kissing down her collarbone. 

“I know you know she’s sexy too. Think of how many clandestine meetings we’ve had in here.”

Veronica rolls her eyes but slides her hands across his shoulders, one of them making its way up to the back of his head to guide his lips where she wants him. 

“So you’re saying–” Veronica’s cuts herself off with a little gasp of pleasure when Logan starts adding teeth and tongue. “You’re saying that  _this_  right here is all to do with the sexiness of the car? Not you?”

Logan bites down just a shade harder and Veronica hands clutch at him as he shifts so that she’s straddling him on the seat. His hands slip up underneath her shirt and she shivers a little, her hips rolling into his. Logan answers her in between kisses. 

“What I’m saying” Kiss. “Is that.” Kiss. “Her sexiness.” Kiss. “Enhances  _my_  sexiness.” Kiss. “It’s a mutually beneficial relationship.”

Veronica brings his mouth up to hers, laughing softly. She gets her own hands underneath his shirt, removing it completely. She leans back just a little to look at him. With his head tilted back on the seat and her in his lap, he’s looking up at her, his eyes bright with laughter and mouth soft and swollen from their kisses. His hands are tight on her ribcage, the right thumb just barely brushing underneath her bra.  The two of them are cocooned in warmth and parked where no one’s going to go looking for them. 

She takes the opportunity to strip herself of her shirt and her bra before leaning back down for another kiss. 

“I have to say, I’m starting to see your point. Convince me some more.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This went... not in a direction I expected it to go? But hey I rolled with it. 
> 
> My inbox is always open for prompts for LoVe or any other otp :D


End file.
